


【Neil / The Protagonist】Talk to

by EP1999



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EP1999/pseuds/EP1999
Summary: 「你需要談談。」在閱讀之前寫在前頭的話：這篇和以往我寫的故事設定不是同一個，是屬於未來主角與未來艾佛斯的現在。Neil top 斜線有意義#Neiltagonist
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 10





	【Neil / The Protagonist】Talk to

「你需要談談。」

艾佛斯沒有敲門，手裡夾著兩個空酒杯。他回過頭，知道對方的來意並非公事。

「關於什麼？」他明知故問。

「尼爾。」他們都知道這個名字代表的是什麼。「或是你。」艾佛斯說，無論哪個指向的都是同一件事。

艾佛斯幫他們倒上威士忌，冰塊因為橙黃液體的注入碰撞出聲。辛辣的口味並不是男人愛喝的，可鑑於他們將要談論的事，他相信對方會需要的。

「我有整天的時間。」前指揮官脫下外套，他才剛回來沒多久，身上還染有風塵的氣味。他們本不該再見面，然而從對方的反應看來，他並不意外自己會出現。兩人都沒有提起關於演算機的事，既然他們現在相安無事地在這喝酒，就代表原先計劃已經塵埃落定。

而尼爾沒有從旋轉門回來。

「惠勒告訴我你打算解散組織。」艾佛斯並不在乎組織的存留，任務已經完成，接下來的事他們也只能獨立完成。但總需要個開頭。

「當初我們決定這麼做的時候就知道結果會是如何，我不認為還有什麼需要討論。」他舉起酒杯將實話吞進喉嚨，沉默地望著酒杯中的晶體。

艾佛斯沒有回應他的口是心非，只是耐心地等待，

過了許久他們才找回對話。酒精終究動搖對方的思緒，艾佛斯看見他的手指握緊酒杯，面色憔悴。

「也許不該讓他一個人去執行任務。」他低下頭，聲音聽起來不如原先的堅定，他不後悔，但他仍舊不肯定自己沒有犯錯。

「他不是孩子了。」艾佛斯回答。男人的假設讓他喝進去的也變得刺舌，「他知道自己在做什麼。」

「但他年輕。」他從雙臂中抬起頭，這幾年經歷許多事讓男人變得穩重，但他從不擅長掩飾哀痛，脆弱佔據他的瞳孔。

「他還年輕，艾佛斯。」他抿起嘴。

「這是他的選擇，當他決定的時候說什麼都沒有用，你比我還清楚。」艾佛斯放下酒杯，他並不是為了讓他好過才這麼說。

「我知道這將無法帶他回來。」他沒有刻意對尼爾隱瞞結局，青年敏銳的觀察力足以讓他察覺事情的真相。「但我仍然答應讓他走。」

「我在塔林也這麼對你說過。」艾佛斯聳肩，「你猜結果怎麼著。」

「這不一樣。」

「一樣的。」艾佛斯長年因為訓練與提槍而粗糙的手心搭上對方的肩，「一樣的。」他們從來不顧後果，留下的人永遠只能給予建議和支持，沒人比他更理解這種感受。

「你們都不按牌理出牌。」艾佛斯又說，「有時我甚至不曉得你們的把握從何而來。」

一直以來男人都任由尼爾與他冒險犯難，而金髮青年也不斷以他的方式帶來驚喜，兩人度過的時光太過美好，好到男人幾乎快遺忘這一天的到來是已成的定局。

尼爾為了說服他，在旋轉門前脫口而出讓我走吧，那年在史塔斯克12市的回憶，瞬間因為這句話在他眼前重疊。他們轉身的背影一樣灑脫，他一樣無力。

他知道自己若是開口，尼爾便會猶豫，而這將影響一切。那句道別成了尼爾阻止他的無聲咒，無情地哽住他口中的挽留。他就像那塊被尼爾掛在背包上的空心銅環，紅線從中穿刺，因為青年的一舉一動搖搖欲墜。他以為他可以保護他，卻成了目送離去的見證人。

「也許是我們不曉得自己在做什麼。」他雙手交握。

「沒人能知道。」前指揮官站起身。

「發生的事情已經發生了，記得嗎。」艾佛斯說，他提醒他們初見時的對白，「我們不會知道什麼樣的做法才是對的，只能盡我們的可能。」

男人因為他說的話會心一笑，他明白對方在用自己的方式安慰他。他知道對方要走了，最初說的整天時間不過是為了不讓他逃避而扯的謊。男人將酒杯放上檯桌，跟著起身。

他們還有許多話尚未說完，可他們的時間總是有限，也不該待在一塊太過長久。

「保重。」艾佛斯把時間留給他一個人，他知道他會沒事的。

「保重。」

彼此交換了一個擁抱。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：  
> 我不確定他們會如何相處，  
> 但我想他們都需要一點安慰，  
> 有些傷痛他們能夠彼此理解。
> 
> 尼爾走進旋轉門的時候，  
> 他們都沒看到他從另一頭出來。
> 
> 其實需要談談的是我。
> 
> -
> 
> 可能有點邏輯BUG，我也不太確定（？）
> 
> 大致是三人拿了演算機後。改變將來發生的事。  
> 天能組織將不再存在，未來主角剛送走尼爾，
> 
> 剩下的是他與他的事。
> 
> BGM：Kodaline - All I Want 
> 
> When you said your last goodbye  
> I died a little bit inside  
> Our love was made for movie screens.


End file.
